The Center for Visual Science (CVS) at the University of Rochester is an interdepartmental program that brings together vision scientists who share the conviction that the visual system can only be understood through the combined effort of scientists from different disciplines. The expertise of the CVS faculty spans psychophysical, physiological, computational, anatomical, and clinical approaches to visual science. The role of the Core is to integrate these approaches into a coordinated research effort. Since the last competitive review 5 years ago, CVS has grown from 25 to 28 members. Over the same time period, total funding for vision research at Rochester has grown from $7.2M to $11M per year and the environment for vision research at Rochester has never been stronger. The NEI Core Grant leverages funding for vision research, increases efficiency and productivity, increases the ability to attract highly-skilled technical staff, increases collaborative research, helps to develop shared techniques and instrumentation, and attracts scientists from other disciplines. The Core will support three modules: The Computing Module provides expertise in the generation of complex visual stimuli for psychophysical and physiological experiments, real-time experimental control, data analysis, and computational modeling. The Instrumentation Module provides expertise in optical, electronic, and mechanical engineering to design, assemble, maintain, and repair novel devices for vision research. The Imaging Module provides facilities for histology, confocal imaging, and functional magnetic resonance imaging.